Die gefährliche Wolke
Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] trifft am Rande der Galaxie auf eine kosmische Wolke. Diese scheint sich von Planeten zu ernähren und bedroht die Föderationskolonie Mantilles. Zusammenfassung :Computerlogbuch der Enterprise, Sternzeit 5371,3, Captain Kirk. Eine riesige kosmische Wolke nähert sich dem Randgebiet unserer Galaxis. Das Sternenflottenkommando hat uns mit der Überprüfung beauftragt. Unsere gegenwärtige Position ist im Pallas XIV-System, zu dem Mantilles gehört, der unter den bewohnten Planeten der Föderation am weitesten entfernte Planet. Als sie sich dem äußersten Planeten des Systems, Alondra, nähern, treffen sie auf die Wolke. Plötzlich wird Alondra von den Sensoren nicht mehr erfasst. Sulu stellt fest, dass die Wolke den Planeten auflöst und sich auf Mantilles zubewegt. :Computerlogbuch der ''Enterprise, Nachtrag Captain Kirk. Mit Warp 8 werden wir auf die Wolke stoßen, ehe sie den bewohnten Planeten Mantilles erreicht. Aber wie wir eine Wolke aufhalten können, die aus Materie und Energie besteht, und einige tausend mal so groß ist wie unser Raumschiff, wissen wir nicht.'' Für die Crew stellt sich die Frage, wie einer solchen Bedrohung entgegenzutreten ist, da man nicht abschätzen kann, ob die Wolke selektive Fähigkeiten besitzt, und ob sie nur Planeten, oder sogar auch Sterne vernichten kann. Man überlegt, die Bewohner von Mantilles zu warnen und zu evakuieren. 4 Stunden und 10 Minuten bis zum Eintreffen der Wolke auf Mantilles: thumb|left|Gouverneur Wesley Aufgrund der kurzen Zeitspanne und einer eventuellen Panikgefahr versuchen sie, zunächst den Gouverneur des Planeten, Bob Wesley zu kontaktieren. Bevor dies gelingt, wird die Enterprise jedoch in die Wolke hineingezogen. Eingesetztes Phaserfeuer wird von der Wolke absorbiert. In der Wolke begegnen dem Schiff gasförmige stark aufgeladene Antimaterie-Objekte. Die Schutzschilde halten, es droht jedoch ein kompletter Energieverlust. Mit Hilfe eines Antimaterie-Beschusses kann die Crew die Objekte von der Enterprise fernhalten. Spock stellt die Theorie auf, es handle sich bei der Wolke um eine Lebensform. Dr. McCoy pflichtet bei und vergleicht die Antimaterie-Objekte mit Enzymen des menschlichen Körpers. Sollten die Schutzschilde ausfallen, so würden sie die Schiffshülle korrodieren lassen und das Schiff nach und nach zerlegen. 3,5 Stunden: Gouverneur Wesley meldet sich bei Captain Kirk. Er erklärt ihm, dass die Zeit nicht einmal für eine Teil-Evakuierung reicht. Aufgrund der mangelnden Schiffe plant er, zunächst nur die Kinder zu retten. 3 Stunden, 5 Minuten: thumb|Querschnitt der Wolke Die Crew stellt fest, dass die Lebensform eine feste Anatomie besitzt. Die Öffnung, durch die sie hineingezogen wurden ist bereits geschlossen, sie entdecken jedoch noch eine zweite am Ende einer Art "Verdauungssystem". Sie planen, bei dem Flug durch dieses "Verdauungssystem" der Wolke "Verdauungsschwierigkeiten" zu bereiten. Bei der Umsetzung des Plans durchfliegt die Enterprise das Zentrum der Wolke und wird in dieses hineingezogen. McCoy vergleicht das Zentrum mit dem menschlichen Dünndarm. Auch dort befinden sich wieder Antimaterie-Objekte, die die Enterprise bedrohen. McCoy vergleicht diese mit Darmzotten, die im menschlichen Darm für die Auflösung der Nährstoffe zuständig sind. Die Schilde halten immer noch, doch Scotty befürchtet, die Energie werde für maximal 21 Minuten reichen. :Computerlogbuch der ''Enterprise, Captain Kirk, Nachtrag. Die Enterprise hat nur 15 Minuten bis die Energieversorgung zusammenbricht und wir hilflos sind.'' Deswegen schlägt Scotty vor, sich an der Antimaterie des Wesens zu bedienen, um den Warpantrieb zu regenerieren. Dazu will er einige der "Darmzotten" mit Hilfe des Traktorstrahls an Bord bringen. Der Plan gelingt, und die Enterprise hat wieder volle Energie. 42 Minuten, 14 Sekunden: Spock hat inzwischen herausgefunden, dass das Wesen Denkvermögen und somit vermutlich auch ein Gehirn hat. Sie lokalisieren das Gehirn an einer Stelle mit erhöhter elektrischer Aktivität. Kirk will dort hin, um es mittels eines Photonentorpedos zu zerstören. Spock verweist auf die Sternenflottenvorschriften, die das Töten intelligenter Lebewesen verbietet. Kirk will jedoch an seinem Plan festhalten, indem er das Risiko des Untergangs von Mantilles und seiner Bewohner gegen die Möglichkeit einer Intelligenz des Wesens, abwägt. :Computerlogbuch der ''Enterprise, Sternzeit 5372,0, Captain Kirk. Spock und Uhura erstellen mit Hilfe unserer Sensoren eine detaillierte Karte der Wolke, damit wir die Ziele für unsere Photonentorpedos bestimmen können.'' In der "Gehirnregion" angekommen stellt Spock fest, dass alle aktiven Waffen der Enterprise vermutlich nicht ausreichen um eine vollständige Zerstörung zu gewährleisten. Als absolut sichere Alternative schlägt er eine Kamikaze-Aktion vor. Daraufhin wird die Selbstzerstörung vorbereitet. Es meldet sich Wesley: Er teilt mit, dass nur etwa 5000 Kinder gerettet werden könnten, die restlichen 82 Millionen Bewohner des Planeten allerdings nicht. Darunter seine eigene Tochter Katie. 31 Minuten und 4 Sekunden: Kirk befragt Spock, ob dieser durch eine vulkanische Gedankenverschmelzung eine eindeutige Antwort auf die Frage der Intelligenz des Wesens bekommen könne. Spock erwidert, er benötige dazu physischen Kontakt, was im vorliegenden Falle unmöglich sei. Er schlägt vor, es mit seinen Gedanken zu erreichen, indem die Sensoren des Schiffes auf die Synapsen des Wesens gerichtet werden, und die Gedanken über den Computer übertragen werden. Bei Zwischenschaltung des Universalübersetzers sollte es dann Audio-Kontakt geben. 26 Minuten: Spock und Uhura bereiten die Kontaktaufnahme vor. :Computerlogbuch der ''Enterprise, Sternzeit 5372,1, Captain Kirk. Die Wolke wird Mantilles in sieben Minuten erreichen. Spock versucht, in die Denkmeachanik der Wolke einzudringen. Ich zweifle am Gelingen, und falls doch ist nicht sicher, ob man sich mit ihr verständigen und sie vom Töten abhalten kann.'' 7 Minuten: Die Selbstzerstörung ist bereit. 6 Minuten: Spock beginnt mit dem Versuch, Kontakt aufzunehmen. 4 Minuten: Das Wesen antwortet. Spock erklärt, dass er ein Wesen sei, das in der Wolke ist. Die Wolke versteht nicht recht, und Spock erklärt ihr weiter, dass viele kleine Wesen in einem "kleinen Gegenstand" in ihr seien, und dass sie nicht alleine sei. Spock erklärt weiter, dass viele von ihnen auf den "Dingen" leben, die sie verschlinge. Er bittet sie, den "Gegenstand" vor ihr nicht zu verschlingen. 3 Minuten, 20 Sekunden: Die Wolke stellt kleine Lebewesen auf ihrer "Nahrung" fest. Sie seien jedoch zu klein und unbedeutend, um sie nicht zu verspeisen. Es selbst sei klein, die Wesen zu klein, also keine Lebewesen. 2 Minuten: Spock versucht es doch noch mit einer Gedankenverschmelzung, also dem Austausch der Gedanken. Die Wolke erlangt dadurch Kontrolle über Spocks Körper. 1 Minute: Die Crew der Enterprise zeigt der Wolke Bilder von der Erde und den Menschen. Wenige Sekunden: Die Wolke stoppt. Sie verläßt Spocks Körper und teilt ihm mit, dass sie keine anderen Lebewesen verzehren will. Spock erklärt, dass es noch viele andere Gegenstände in der Galaxie gibt, die dem, den die Wolke gerade wahrgenommen hat gleichen. Er bittet die Wolke, sich zu ihrem Ursprungsort zurückzubegeben. Diese meint, dass dies eine lange Reise bedeutete, stimmt aber zu und entfernt sich von Mantilles. Kirk befiehlt, Wesley mitzuteilen, dass er die Evakuierungsschiffe zurückrufen könne, und die Enterprise verläßt die Wolke. Hintergrundinformationen * Die der Wolke von der Erde gezeigten Bilder stammen aus einer ebenfalls von Filmation produzierten Zeichentrickserie um die Abenteur des Hundes "Lassie" * Diese Folge wurde von Alan Dean Foster innerhalb der Buchreihe Raumschiff Enterprise: Die neuen Abenteuer unter dem Titel "Planet in Gefahr" im Buch Todeszone Galaxis veröffentlicht. Dialogzitate * Kirk zitiert sich selber: "Ich habe mal gesagt: Der Mensch hatte die Primitivität überwunden, als er sich zum ersten mal vornahm: 'Heute werde ich nicht töten'." (Das Zitat stammt aus der TOS-Episode "Krieg der Computer") Links und Verweise Gaststars *James Doohan als Lieutenant Arex ** Ulf-Jürgen Wagner (CIC) und Karlheinz Brunnemann (ZDF) *Majel Barrett als Kosmische Wolke ** Elia Zimmermann (CIC) und Beate Hasenau (ZDF)) *James Doohan als Gouverneur Wesley ** Achim Geisler (CIC) und Jochen Schröder (ZDF) Verweise Gefaehrliche Wolke, Die Gefährliche Wolke, Die en:One of Our Planets Is Missing nl:One of Our Planets is Missing